


Flourishing

by tierraangelica



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tierraangelica/pseuds/tierraangelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Sequel to my story Blooming. It's all about Kagome's pregnancy and the drama that goes on. Read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To understand most of the story you must read my story Blooming. Since this is the sequel to it.

Prologue

….

Kagome paced back in forth in front of the bathroom mirror nervously. Her eyes continued to glance at the pregnancy test sitting on the sink.

"It's taking forever!" She grabbed the box up and read the instructions for the millionth time.

She looked at the stick again but nothing.

"For the love of….!" She threw her hands up in the air and left the bathroom to look at her alarm clock.

The time 6:31pm illuminated in red. It had only been one minute and the box said it could take up to five minutes. Kagome was going to lose her mind at this rate.

She laid down on the bed and hugged a pillow to her chest as she watched the clock. Sesshoumaru was due home from work any minute now and Rin was spending the Saturday night with a friend.

The last couple of days Kagome had been having morning sickness but she tried to keep it a secret as much as possible from Sesshoumaru. They had been trying to have a baby, by not trying, for the past two weeks. This was the second pregnancy test she had taken. The first one she had taken a little too early in her excitement and it came back negative. Now with her signs of morning sickness she was willing to try again.

But she had put it off the whole day up until now. The whole house was scrubbed top to bottom, all the laundry done, dinner was already in the oven, all her work for the flower shop caught up. Lying on the bed she felt completely exhausted.

The red numbers on the clock read 6:32pm. Kagome considered throwing the clock on the floor but instead closed her eyes. Maybe if she relaxed time would go by faster.

She thought of what expression Sesshoumaru would have if she told him she was pregnant. Would he be as excited as her? She tried to imagine him acting out a scene from a movie where the guy grabbed the girl and swung her around. Or when the guy is so surprised by the news he faints. Her imagination wasn't creative enough to let her see that happen.

Kagome sighed and relaxed even more into the comfortable bed.

A baby, she thought happily.

…

Seshoumaru walked into the house and was met with the smell of food cooking. He had to admit he liked the feeling of coming home to something other than an empty living space. Even when it had just been him and Rin, Sesshoumaru had enjoyed Rin's consistent greetings.

He made his way to the kitchen to seek out Kagome but found the space empty. If she wasn't downstairs then she would most likely be upstairs in his office or their bedroom. Making his way upstairs he listened for any sound of her and could sense her breathing in her sleep. With this he relaxed a bit more and headed to their bedroom.

Kagome was on their bed hugging a pillow to her chest while she slept. Her hair done up in a messy bun while she were a pair of shorts and a tank top for the April heat.

Sesshoumaru took off his suit jacket and undid his tie throwing them in an empty laundry basket. He gently distributed his weight on the bed and laid down next to Kagome wrapping his arms around her.

She stirred slightly and turned around to burrow into his chest. "Welcome home," she yawned.

"Taking a nap?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"No just resting my eyes. What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock by the bed. "6:52."

…

"Oh ok. Dinner she be ready soon."

She let a few more moments pass before she snapped to attention. Kagome scrambled off the bed and leaped to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him she took a deep breather before looking at the test.

Blue plus sign means positive. Blue minus sign is negative, she reminded herself.

She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers.

Plus sign, plus sign, plus sign, she chanted.

Kagome opened her eyes to see the results.

...

Seshoumaru wondered what in the world had just happened.

One moment he was snuggled up with his mate the next she leapt from the bed to the bathroom. He wondered if she was feeling ill again and still trying to hide it.

He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom door in time for Kagome to swing it open and jump on him.

"Seshoumaru!" She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck before smashing her lips to his.

Taken back Seshoumaru stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance. He walked backwards to the bed and sat down with Kagome still attached to him.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru!" she yelled at him between kisses.

"Yes mate?" he asked amused by her actions.

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" she yelled some more and had a huge smile on her face.

He smirked and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "I know."

Her jaw dropped. "You knew? And you didn't tell me!"

"This Sesshoumaru thought you would like to experience the human way of finding out."

"The human way made me start to get gray hair!" she exaggerated. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "How long have you known?"

"Approximately two weeks," he answered.

"What?! How is that possible?! I took my first pregnancy test last week and it came back negative!"

"I could tell when your scent changed. It's mixed now."

Kagome pouted. "Stupid Inu nose...Stupid Inu mate."

He gave her a peck on the lips. "This Sesshoumaru is very happy about the pregnancy."

She looked him in the eyes and bit her lip. "Really?"

"Hn."

Kagome hugged him tight. "I'm so happy Sesshoumaru. We're going to have a baby!" She broke away from the hug. "I have to call everyone!"

Kagome tried to break away but Sesshoumaru held her in place. "No."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "No?"

He laid back on the bed and brought her with him. "We should celebrate on our own first," he answered and kissed her.

Kagome rolled her eyes but complied with a smile. Sesshoumaru ran his hands under her shirt to the clasp of her bra and unhooked quickly before throwing it to the side. Kagome giggled in between the kiss at his actions.

The jingle of a sweet melody pierced the silent household and Kagome reached in her pocket for her cellphone. She straddled him and answered her phone before Sesshoumaru could snatch it away.

"Hello?" she greeted.

Sesshoumaru glared up at her.

"Hi mom! No I'm not busy why?" She stuck her tongue out at Sesshoumaru. "Do I have something to tell you? Well actually I do have some big news! I'm pregnant!"

Seshoumaru could here the gleeful scream of Kagome's mother.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Kagome exclaimed. "I took the test today and I was so nervous about it. I've been having morning sickness for the past couple of days so-"

Sesshoumaru snatched the phone away. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi-"

"Oh Sesshoumaru, congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!" Kagome's mother yelled.

Kagome tried to grab the phone back from him. "Give that back right now!" Kagome mouthed.

"Yes, it's very exciting. However Kagome is going to have to call you back later. We have a lot to talk about," Sesshoumaru spoke calmly as he skillfully dodged Kagome's hands.

"Oh of course honey! Tell her to call me back. Bye-bye."

"Bye." Sesshoumaru hung up and tossed the cell phone onto the floor.

"I can't believe you just did that! How selfish!"

Sesshoumaru pulled her down to his chest and rolled over so he was hovering above her.

"Is it so selfish to want to celebrate the pregnancy of our first child, mate." He brought her hand up and kissed each finger.

He could see her battle with her anger and being happy.

She frowned up at him. "Your daddy plays dirty," she muttered to her stomach.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru bent down once again to kiss his mate.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

First Month

...

"Cheers to the happy couple on their baby!" Sango exclaimed and they all toasted their glasses.

Kagome sipped her tea.

"This is so exciting! Now our little pup will have a play mate!" Ayame said excitedly grabbing Koga's hand. He smiled at her in response.

Kagome took notice of Ayame's slightly swollen belly and put a hand over her own, currently flat, stomache. Sesshoumaru sat to her left and placed a kiss on her temple. Right after they had made the announcement to her family, they had gathered up their closest friends in their home to share the news. Next stop was Sesshoumaru's parents. They had plans to travel the day after tomorrow to visit each of them.

She felt a little guilty leaving Rin behind... but she had school. Education came first, and they would only be gone for about three or four days.

"So how are you feeling Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Hm," she thought about the past week. "Normal. I'm only about 4 weeks along."

"Every person is different," Ayame stated, "but normally morning sickness won't start until your second month."

Kagome had already been reading all she could about pregnancy. But considering her husband was a demon, there was still a lot of unanswered questions, some that were way to embarrassing to ask Sesshoumaru.

"Ayame, could we meet up sometime soon? I have a some questions."

The wolf demon was practically wagging her tail. "Yes! How about tomorrow? Come over to the house for lunch."

She chuckled in response. "Alright."

Koga started a conversation with Sesshoumaru about some business aspects. Allowing Kagome to tune out to her thoughts.

"Miroku..." Sango hissed quietly beside Kagome.

Out of the corner of her eye Miroku was groping Sango. Nothing unusual.

He chuckled while moving his hand and then kissed her gently. "Ok, ok. I'm going to get more drinks. Try not to miss me beautiful." He winked and got up from his chair.

Now, that was new. No aggression from Sango and Miroku was surrendering so easily.

Kagome nudged Sango in the side. "So, how are you and Miroku?"

Sango tried to hide her smile by sipping her glass of champagne. "We're doing fine."

She leaned closer. "Hey, do you hear that?"

Sango raised a brown eyebrow. "Miroku in the kitchen?"

"No, the wedding bells!"

Kagome chuckled when Sango turned bright red.

"T-that's impossible! Well not impossible but not possible either. It's like...well you know-"

Miroku sat back down and reached over to grasp Kagome's hand. "Please don't tease Sango, that's my job."

A smirk graced Kagome's face. They made such a cute couple. Suddenly, her chair was dragged away from the pair and closer to Sesshoumaru, making Miroku release her hand. She glanced up at her husband in curiosity but he continued his conversation with Koga.

"Did you,um, hear what we were talking about?" Sango stumbled.

"Nope, want to fill me in?"

"It was nothing!" she blurted out.

"Now I'm really curios. I'll have to try and get this secret out of you tonight..."

"You... Don't say such lewd things around so many people!"

There was a loud thud.

Kagome winced. Sango obviously still had her limits.

...

AN: Originally I wanted to do 10 chapters (for 10 months of pregnancy) but now the plan is to take each month and do 5 chapters (ranging in length) for each month. Point is, I'm back and updating. Although you may have to re-read Sorry for the wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

First Month

...

"And that's why you always want to carry around a jar of pickled eel."

Kagome gawked. From this afternoon meeting alone, she was able to fill up an entire note pad with tips and answers. At the same time, Ayame was able eat what looked like every protein from the food pyramid. Beef, pork, poultry, fish, and some other unidentifiable creatures from the animal kingdom.

"Are you not feeling well Kagome?" Ayame grabbed a plate from many in the dining room table. "If it's fatigue, remember what I said about sheep jerky?" She held a plate Kagome's way.

"No, no. I'm fine, thank you." She declined politely. "Right now we have an appointment to see the pack doctor. But is it ok to go to a normal doctor for check ups? Is there someone you can recommend?"

"Hm!" Ayame grabbed her purse from floor and pulled a business card from her wallet. "This is the place I've been going when the pack doctor isn't available. But I recommend you see your pack doctor first."

Kagome nodded and took the small rectangular piece of paper. "So...be honest with me. Is demon pregnacy supposed to be worse or easier than human pregnancy?"

"Believe it or not, it depends on the mother. We demons take on a human form, so our bodies are similar in build for the most part. Pregnancy can still be painful, even for us."

"At least I'm not having a litter," she joked.

"With the way I've been eating you would think I was," Ayame laughed.

A cell phone chimed with a received message. Kagome retrieved it from her pocket and skimmed over the message.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Well that was Sesshoumaru, he'll be here in a minute. We're going to tell his family the good news."

Ayame stopped chewing on the piece of jerky in her mouth. "Speaking of mates, you should know that male demons sort of...change once their mate becomes pregnant."

Kagome gathered her things into a large flower print bag. "Change how?"

"Well, they become very protective and affectionate."

"Sesshoumaru's always been protective. The affectionate part shouldn't be much trouble. Human males usually act the same way."

Actually, Sesshoumaru being more affectionate would be nice change.

"It's not what you think. Because their demons it's a more feral version. Just be careful is all."

One of the home's caretakers approached them. "Miss, Mr. Taisho has arrived," he announced.

"I better go, thanks again for all the help. We'll meet up again."

"Name the time and the place." With a Turkey leg occupying one hand, Ayame used her free hand to wave goodbye.

...

AN: Update.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

First Month

...

"Well it's about time. Here I am, almost dead, with no grandchildren to spoil." Sesshoumaru's mother, the Lady of the house, sighed heavily. "I was starting to think my son was incompetent."

The couple kneeled across from the female dia-yokia at a small square table. The room was very open and decorated in a very vintage style. It seemed she favored the Feudal Era fashion over anything. Kagome had slightly been dreading the visit. Every time she saw his mother, it was always a...unique experience.

Think positive, she coached herself.

"I'm glad our child could bring such happiness," Kagome responded. "I hope Sesshoumaru's father will be just as happy when we tell him."

"You plan do depart tommrow morning?"

"That is correct." Sesshoumaru focused on his mother, brushing off the previous insult.

The Lady of House tapped a finger against her crossed arms. "It's decided. I will hold a celebration in your honor." She gestured toward Sesshoumaru. "Of course your father will attend."

"That is not necessary," her son replied coldly.

Kagome cleared her throat at Sesshoumaru and smiled kindly at her mother-in-law. "We really appreciate the offer. But we can't make you go to such trouble on such short notice."

"It is absolutely necessary. Do you not find your first child's conception to be something to celebrate?"

They visited her family they got hugs and some blessings. They visited his mother they received a guilt trip party and criticism on their parenting for their still unborn child. Yeah, unique was a nice way of describing these visits.

"Considering your eccentric nature this could only end poorly. You know as well as I what could happen while she is in this state." The two stared down each other.

Was Kagome missing something here? Was he just worried about her?

This must be what Ayame mentioned, she thought and tried to stop herself from smiling.

"Ah, so you haven't explained. What a miserable husband you are." She gave a shrill chuckle.

With the growing tension, Kagome placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. "It's ok. A party might be fun. We'll also be able to go home to Rin earlier if your father meets us here."

There was silence as they waited for Sesshouamru's response.

"If you or father try to interfere, termination of your rights to your grandchild and future ones will be eminent."

Kagome's eyes widened. The statement made her very excited. The mention of Sesshoumaru thinking about more children kept her mind occupied.

"How you doubt your parents. Then you can stay the night and the party will be hosted tomorrow evening." She raised her hand into the air and snapped twice. "Aiko will show you to your room."

An older female demoness appeared.

The couple said good night to the Lady of the House and proceeded to follow Aiko to their room. Their luggage already brought in by some other care taker's.

Kagome took Sesshoumaru's hand as they walked down the hallway. "More children huh? What if I'm one of those women who have terrible mood swings and make their husbands go out and buy weird food for their cravings?"

"As long as you are taken care of and in good health, the other details do not matter. I will re-live the experience over and over to see our pack grow." He brought their clasped hand to his lips. "Our family."

"Our family," she agreed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

As it was becoming a habit of hers, she laid a hand on her still flat stomache.

...

A/N: Woo! Party time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

First Month

...

Kagome was led into the room on Sesshoumaru's arm. She tugged on the purple fabric of her floor length dress nervously. Sesshoumaru had insisted the dress looked perfect on her but today his wife seemed to feel 'bloated'. After trying on every dress she had, she came back to this one. A whole grand room of people here to celebrate their unborn pup.

She leaned into him and voiced her thoughts quietly. "I don't recognize hardly anyone. Why would complete strangers come to see someone they don't know."

"To pay their respects to the family." He kept his gaze straight ahead. "Most have met this Sesshoumaru, or know who I am. It is in their best interest to stay on our families good side."

"Sesshoumaru!" Taisho exclaimed. "Kagome!"

Kagome was embraced in a hug. She wrapped her arms around her father-in-law in return. On instinct Sesshoumaru released a warning growl but cut it short.

His wife looked round, but did not find the cause of it.

Sesshoumaru shook his father's hand with a tight grip.

Taisho cleared his throat and smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to break my hand son."

They continued to shake hands.

Tensely Sesshoumaru replied. "Why would I do that father?"

Finally, he willed himself to release his father's hand. Honestly, he knew this other male was no threat. The quicker he could shut his inner beast up, the better.

"Congratulations on your first child. We're very excited. Izayoi sends her congratulations as well."

Kagome smiled. "You both need to come visit."

"If Sesshoumaru will allow me to come near you, we would both gladly accept the invitation."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru who was glaring fiercely.

She giggled. "I'm the one inviting you. Sesshoumaru will be fine."

Taisho raised an eyebrow at her, than his son. "As much as I enjoy seeing my son teased, be careful my daughter. Now, this is your party, you should greet your guests."

On cue, Sesshoumaru took Kagome's arm and led her through the crowd. As they greeted many people and accepted their congratulations he became more high status demons knew the correct procedure and how to behave.

No one was to touch the mother -to-be besides her mate.

That he was thankful of. When they got home, it would be a whole new issue.

"Do you plan to raise the pup in the city of move somewhere a bit more private?" A demoness named Mieko asked. Her mate Seiji stood at her side loyally.

"We're still discussing the possibilities," Kagome answered.

"Ah! Let me introduce you to Hisato from Riichi Accounting Corporation," Seiji brought over an older individual with long side burns.

Sesshoumaru shook the man's hand politely. They started a conversation about the recent strike going on in another country affecting some stock holdings his company had.

He felt Kagome's body turn and face in the opposite direction. She must have found someone she new. He multi-tasked keeping up on the conversation and with his mate's actions.

"You must be the Guest of Honor. Congratulations."

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He had not heard that voice i awhile. He envisioned a young demon boy with shaggy black hair and eyes a dark shade of purple with white accents.

He was aware of his mate extending out an open hand, "Thank you. Your name?"

Unknowingly, she was making this worse for Sesshoumaru. He would need to explain things properly to her soon. He had hoped Ayame would cover the topic properly.

Still, if he touched her...

There was a hint of amusement in the demon's voice as he replied, "How bold, but I must decline. I am Raiden. I never thought I would see Sesshoumaru with a mate. Let alone a human mate. But how cruel for him to take you from heaven and drag you to Earth."

She offered a small smile. "How long have you known Sesshoumaru?"

"Since we were just pups practicing sword play."

He stepped closer with an intense stare. "Now, a simple question, what do you feel when you look into my eyes?"

Sesshoumaru's inner demon snapped into action, knowing what Raiden was up to.

"Enough." An arm wrapped around Kagome's waist. "Raiden," Sesshoumaru acknowledged with a brisk tone.

That small boy had grown up into a man. Time had turned him into a rather attractive older male. His shabby black mane was now styled and ear length. Obviously, he had manged to conquer is powers.

"Sesshoumaru, nice to see you." Raiden greeted and stepped back. "You have certainly found an interesting mate." Without permission his purple eyes gazed over Kagome. "I approve."

The Inu narrowed his eyes. "Your approval is nothing to me. If you are willing to cross the boundary, you understand the consequences."

Raiden tilted his chin in a cocky manner. "We're not children anymore."

The corner of Sesshoumru's mouth twitched in amusement. "But it will still end the same, with your defeat."

For the first time, Raiden's charm dropped as he snarled at Sesshoumaru.

His testrone spiked and his inner demon wanted out. This would be a proper test to restrain himself.

"Sessh-" Kagome began.

She was suddenly pulled away from him and to the side by his mother.

"Pregnant mates need to stay out of this," she scolded. "Sesshoumaru. Raiden. Take your petty squabble into the forest around the manor. If you ruin my home I will not forgive you," the Lady of the house threatened with malice.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome who was stricken with a look of concern.

"Sesshoumaru, just calm down. There's no need-"

He pulled her by the waist into his chest. "Kagome," he growled.

A rough hand gathered her hair up and pushing her head forward. Capturing her lips in a fierce kiss, going as far as to slip his tongue inside. Her scent was intoxicating. Leaving her mouth she felt a wet sensation run down her neck. Rough teeth scratched against her shoulder and pushed her dress strap off.

There were some howls and whistles of approval from the crowd.

He pulled back to look Kagome in the eye. "Mine."

With a peck on the cheek a disheveled Kagome was released. Sesshoumaru walked away to pause next to Raiden.

"Let's settle this."

Raiden smirked. "Finally."

The crowd watched as the two demons walked through an open pair of glass doors that led to the balcony.

Before jumping from the balcony and into the forest he heard his mother speaking to Kagome.

"Sweetheart, you may want to correct your wardrobe."

...

A howl ripped through the night.

Kagome stirred from her sleep and turned her dazed head toward a clock. She had fallen asleep for a good twenty minutes. Another howl came from outside.

She got up from the bed to peek out the bedroom window. But did not see anything of interest, like her husband returning. Feeling cramped Kagome decided to take a walk. Not bothering to change out of her ball gown, she simply put a cardigan over in case she got cold. Right after Sesshouamru had left to go fight, leaving her to deal with a crowd of staring strangers, she had excused herself. Stating she felt ill and bowed to the host, her mother-in-law.

Venturing down a grand stair case, she avoided the on going party. Heading in the opposite direction the to kitchen.

Her mind was still obsessed with replaying the scene over and over. The whole night she felt like no one would dare touch her, male or female. Then Raiden tapped her on the shoulder.

It seemed harmless enough but obviously Kagome had done something out of conduct.

She sighed. It was hard to be angry at Sesshoumaru when she felt guilty Even so, he over reacted.

There was a rustle from inside the kitchen that startle Kagome out of her thoughts. She flipped on a switch to find Raiden with plastic bag of ice on his eye.

He leaned against the counter. "Even tough it seemed we were evenly matched, your husband bet the crap out of me. I think he was holding back too, he didn't even transform," he chuckled to himself.

Kagome looked him over. He had dressed down fro his tuxedo to just the white undershirt and pants. Scratches and forming bruises could plainly be seen on his face and arms since the white sleeves were rolled up.

Sesshoumaru had sure done a number on him. Kagome felt guilty, knowing this was also her fault as well.

She sighed and walked towards him "Here, let me help."

Placing an open palm on is arm she focused on healing him. For the most part it would not heal him immediately but help the process and also numb the pain.

After doing all she could, she pulled her hand away.

Raiden flexed his arm. "A miko huh."

"This is my fault. I'm not sure what I did but he took it out on you. I'm sorry." She bowed.

When she straightened up, he was staring intently at her again.

"How kind hearted you are. How did such an angel fall for a beast of a demon like Sesshoumaru," he chuckled to himself.

This again? She visibly rolled her eyes now. Figuring they were beyond having a civic duty to be polite to one another.

"If you were going to keep giving cheap compliments I would have left you alone."

He laughed some more. "You really are something Angel."

Kagome's eye twitched. Was this going to be a constant nick name from him? it left a rather bad taste in her mouth.

"This is not your fault. I knew from the beginning what would happen if I approached you. I over stepped the boundary." He moved the ice pack from his eye. It was still slightly swollen but healing fast. He threw the bag in the sink. "I was curious about what kind of person you were. Also, to test my strength against an old childhood friend."

"So when you asked me to look into your eyes?" Kagome inquired.

Raiden grinned proudly. "My special ability. By looking into someone's eyes, I can determine their feelings and use it to my advantage. Depending on the other's will I can even change their emotions. Sesshoumaru was silently allowing us to speak until I tried to use my ability on you."

"That's why he got upset?! Honestly...my feelings are not the kind that can be changed by another." She made eye contact with Raiden. "Abilities or no abilities."

"Are you willing to put that statement to the test?"

Kagome crossed her arms and raised her head high. "Of course."

Raiden stood toe to tow with Kagome. "Look into my eyes, what do you feel?"

She did as instructed. staring into a pair purple eyes that belonged to an attractive demon. She felt the affects of his power, her own abilities tried to block him out but she opened her mind for him.

"You hate Sesshoumaru. He is evil in the form of a human..." Raiden purred. "You see he is weak, a coward."

Seconds ticked by and Kagome's mind became cloudy.

Suddenly, she yawned.

Kagome covered her mouth. "Excuse me. Not to be rude but your voice is putting me to sleep. Is that part of the process?"

Raiden broke into laughter and patted her on the shoulder. "Aw Angel, your too much. It seems I have no affect on you."

She smirked. You didn't have to tell her twice.

"Obviously you did not learn anything," came a deep voice.

Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru heading towards them with a malevolent glare.

"Hold it," Kagome put her hand against his chest. "I was talking with him."

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on Raiden. "Not anymore," he growled.

"Calm down. You already kicked my ass, I get the message. Your mate here was just taking pity on me." Raiden pushed himself off the counter. "Even healed me."

He managed to walk by the couple. As he reached the doorway, he turned around and winked their way. "See you soon Angel, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's tense up.

Raiden is really pushing his luck.

"I'll have to kill him," Sesshoumaru threatened still staring at the doorway, but she felt his body relax.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

He focused on her now. "What?"

"Why do you 'have to kill him'?" she quoted.

"He willingly disobeyed common demon courtesy knowing the consequences."

"Ayame said that male demons change once their mate's become pregnant. I guess I should have stuck around to hear the whole story huh?"

He glanced back toward the door. "Hn."

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered.

He turned back to her and received a flick to the forehead. Seeing the look of confusion and shock on his face gave her some pleasure.

She crosses her arms defiantly. "That's for the scene in the ballroom and for not explaining things properly to me!"

He recovered and grimaced. "It is common for male demon's to change when their mate becomes pregnant. Especially so when it is the pair's first pup. The male is consumed by constant jealously and possessiveness. Constantly fighting with their inner demon, which is their more basic and feral instincts. In addition it is said they become very psychically affectionate. Later on in the pregnancy they can even start to fell what their mate is feeling. This is to ensure that the female and child are always kept safe in such a weakened state."

"Wow... So is that what your going through now?"

He avoided the question. "It is known by all demons that because the male is in such a state, that keeping a distance from the female is both safe and polite. If those said lines are crossed without permission from the male, it is natural to accept the consequences. In Alpha males it is a direct insult and way of defiance. What Raiden did was a form of disrespect."

"And you didn't tell me this because...?" Kagome prodded, not willing to let him off so easy.

Keeping her gaze he answered with a hint of disdain. "This Sesshoumaru did not tell you because it is humiliating to think I do not have control over my own thoughts and body. To act just like a love stricken pup who has just laid his first female," he scoffed.

Kagome knew she shouldn't have, but the giggle of laughter escaped from her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "No matter what you do, you are still acting like yourself. I think this might actually be a good thing. For you to express your feelings better."

She gave him a soft peck on the lips. "So what is your inner demon thinking right now?"

His arms wrapped around her waist. "That his scent is still on you and it is irritating. The ways I could replace it with mine." There was now a dark gleam in his eyes. The kind that always made her excited or scared.

Kagome hummed her approval. "Then I have one last question for you."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "What's that mate?"

She smirked mischievously. "Should we take a shower before or after?"

...

A/N: Update. These are really going to differ on length based on the scene. We got to see Sesshoumaru's POV here too. I'll try to do more of that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

First Month

...

They returned home earlier then she had expected. She had thought she would need to stay up until midnight!

"Sesshoumaru! Kagome!"

She ran towards them as they came through the door. Kagome squatted down and opened her arms wide for a hug.

"Hm, we missed you so much Rin." Kagome squeezed her tight and kissed her on the cheek. "Next time we have to take you with us no matter what."

"I missed you too!" the small girl exclaimed.

She was filled with happiness seeing them both. And she had so much to tell them about!

"We had a race at school and I came in second place! Then my friend Shuji showed me this new game. Plus I got every question right on my math test."

Kagome was still hugging her, listening to all her accomplishments and stories. "Wow! You did much better from last time!"

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru to continue. "Yesterday we got to draw our favorite place to go and I drew the beach. And you both were there, and with Uncle Inuyasha, Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku. Oh! We have a field trip coming up and there are paper's you have to sign for parent approval. The want to take us to an art museum. I'm really excited!"

"That's great sweetheart. Of course we'll let you go." She pulled away and covered her mouth as she yawned. "Excuse me, I must be more tired that I thought. Rin did you eat anything yet? Do you want me to make you food?"

"I helped Mrs. Katsu make dinner already," Rin replied. "If you're hungry there's left overs."

"How nice of you Rin."

Rin beamed at the compliment.

Kagome yawned again.

"You should rest," Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome nodded and gave Rin another hug. "We'll cook together tomorrow, ok?"

Rin hugged her back. "Ok!"

"Good night." With a kiss to the forehead Kagome grabbed her bag and headed to her bedroom.

"Thank you Rin," Sesshoumaru spoke and squatted down to her level.

Rin looked up at him. "What for?"

"For being a good girl when we had to leave." He patted the top of her head. "Kagome will have some trouble for the next few months and we have to try and take care of her understand. When I have to leave for work, can you promise to still be a good girl and look after Kagome for me?"

Rin smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course I will! I love Kagome and I love you!"

Sesshoumaru picked her up from the floor. "We love you as well." He gave the small girl a kissed on the forehead as Kagome had done. "It's past your bed time. Say goodnight to Mrs. Katsu."

Rin smiled and waved. "Goodnight Mrs. Katsu!"

"There is a car to take you home. Thank you for staying so late," Sesshoumaru told her.

"It's no problem. Good night," with that she bowed and left.

Sesshoumaru carried Rin to her bedroom.

Rin relaxed and in doing so felt sleepy. It had been a long time since both of them had to leave at the same time. When Sesshoumaru was gone for a few days at a time for his job Rin kept strong. Now, she had gotten used to seeing one of them home. It was almost lonely... but they came back quicker because they missed her too!

She hoped things would stay this way. If it could, she could be happy forever. She hugged Sesshoumaru tighter.

Rin would do everything she could to make them happy.

...

A/N: Update. Rin's POV.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

...

Second Month

...

Sesshoumaru felt his mate jolt from his arms. The bed shook slightly as she stumbled over to the bathroom and with a thud, shut the door.

He got up from their bed. Recently her nausea had progressed into morning sickness. Sesshoumaru slowly pushed the door open.

Kagome was breathing heavily with her hair matted around her face. When she noticed him, her eyes widened.

"Ah...did I wake you? Sorry. You can go back to bed." She tried to tuck a stray strand behind her ear but it made little difference.

Without saying a word he came to where she was and brushed back the dark colored locks of hair into his hand.

"Sesshoumaru you really don't have to-"

She was interrupted with another wave of nausea.

After a few minutes she caught her breath. "Ah, I bet I look real attractive right?"

He kissed the top of her hair. "I'm here."

She waited a moment before saying, "Thank you."

Through her nausea Sesshoumaru stayed put. Stroking Kagome's back to comfort her. Once it seemed to be over, Kagome brushed her teeth and headed back to their bed.

Sesshoumaru sat down first and motioned for her to sit between his legs. Kagome did so willing and leaned her head against his chest, exhausted. In turn, he rested his hands on her thighs.

"That was so embarrassing..." she sighed. "On the up side, I don't need to set an alarm clock for work."

"Hn."

She could work for another couple of months or so, but he wouldn't allow her to over exert herself. He made a mental note to speak with Inuyasha about hiring another employee or two.

Nuzzling her neck he informed her, "I will be leaving for three days on business."

"It was bound to happen." Kagome peered up at him. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Be more concerned about your own welfare than mine." His hands wondered up to the cuffs of her silk shorts.

"You can't seriously want to fool around after watching me throw up," she said in disbelief.

A single hand ran under her tank top. He continued to nuzzle his mate's neck.

"You are always beautiful."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Now you sound like Raiden."

Without thinking he growled at the mention, falling into her trap. She giggled at his reaction.

A gasp escaped her mouth as he touched somewhere sensitive. "I don't appreciate being teased mate."

She shrugged. "Well, I better go. Need to get ready for the day," she bluffed attempting to get up.

He but some pressure on her leg to make her stay put. "There is more than enough time."

She rewarded him with a smile. "As much as we need."

The couple shared a kiss.

"Good thing I invested in the extra breath freshener toothpaste huh?"

...

AN: Update.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

...

Second Month

...

"Did everyone have a great week?" Miss Kichida asked the class. She put her light brown hair in a bun.

"Yes!" the children replied in union.

"Now, it's time for show and tell. Who wants to go first?"

Small hands shot into the air. The teacher's kind hazel eyes looked around the room. "Ginjiro, I saw your hand first."

Rin watched the boy next to her get up and walk to the front of classroom.

"I went to visit my grandparents who live by a hot spring, and I got this necklace." He held out the leather braided necklace from his neck. Dangling from it was a small carved piece of wood. "They have different ones, and each animal means something different. Mine is shaped like a wolf, which means courage."

The small children made sounds of amazement and interest.

"Thank you Ginjiro," Miss Kichida clapped. "Let's see...Rin why don't you go next?"

Rin grabbed the piece of colorful paper from her desk. Once in front of her classmates she held it out. "This is Kagome, Sesshoumaru, me, and the new baby. Sesshoumaru says the baby will be here sometime in December."

"That's wonderful news Rin! Everyone say congratulations on Rin becoming a big sister."

There was off key congrats and clapping. Rin returned to her seat and listened to the rest of her classmate's show and tell.

Afterwards, everyone settled down for lunch.

"Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl?" Her friend Misaki asked.

"No, it will take more time to find out." Rin replied.

"It's fun having a brother, we get to wrestle and play video games together." Arata spoke about his older brother.

"You get away with a lot of stuff when the baby is born too." Denji stuffed his mouth with food. "When my sister was born my parents were so busy they didn't have time to ground me."

"My older brother said he didn't like me at first because I was getting so much attention but then realized how stupid that was." Arata smirked with pride. "My brother s the coolest."

Rin had never thought about how busy Kagome and Sesshoumaru would be, but she would help them out with whatever they needed.

"I'm an only child so I don't have to worry about that stuff," Misaki flipped her blonde curls. "I'd be worried that the new baby wouldn't like me."

"Wouldn't like you?" Rin asked.

"Well yeah. Some siblings don't get along. Plus you know, they're not your actual parents right? You're not related."

"Misaki!" Denji stopped eating. "You can't say that!"

The little girl crossed her arms. "Why not?!"

"It's rude and mean!"

"But it's true, and Rin's fine. Rin did I hurt your feelings?"

"No, I'm fine," Rin smiled.

Denji grimaced. "Still..."

The bell rang overhead signaling for the kids to clean up.

...

"Bye Rin!" her friends waved as they walked towards their parents.

She sat on a bench and waited to be picked up. Soon, a tall woman with long black hair walked onto the school grounds.

"Kagome!" Rin ran toward her.

"Hey Rin, how was your day?"

"We got to play jump rope in gym today." Rin grabbed Kagome's extended hand.

"How many times did you jump?"

"I got-"

"Rin! You forgot your lunch box!" Miss Kichida called and jogged toward them. She handed the pink container to Rin. "Hello Kagome, congratulations on your pregnancy."

Kagome blushed slightly. "Well thank you. Did Rin tell you?"

"It was her show and tell topic."

"Wow, I didn't know she was that excited."

"Oh yes, she seemed very proud about being a big sister." She winked at Rin.

Rin smiled. "I drew a picture of all of us."

Kagome returned her smile and squeezed her hand. "I can't wait to see it. Thank you again, we'll see you tomorrow."

The girls waved goodbye as they headed home.

Every chance she got Kagome came to pick her up from school and they would walk home. Rin enjoyed the extra time it took and when Rin asked why, Kagome explained it was good exercise. Rin secretly wondered if it was because of the incident...

They're not your actual parents right?

Rin knew that. She still had memories of her parents, but she was fortunate enough to have Sesshoumaru and now Kagome too. When the baby was born things would be different but they wouldn't leave her.

"Since Sesshoumaru isn't home, what do you say we bake cookies?" Kagome smirked.

Rin smiled. "Can we make them pink?"

"Naturally."

She loved the color pink. Maybe the baby would also like the color pink.

"Also, we should make them into different shapes."

"Like hearts?"

"Exactly!"

...

AN: Update.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

...

Second Month

...

"Inuyahsa, did the new pots come in yet?" Kagome called down the hall.

"Yeah! I'm bringing them now!"

"Thank you!"

She went back to the inventory checklist in front of her when the bell on the shop's door rang.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"You can get me a better boyfriend," Sango spat.

The brunette walked up to the counter, sporting a very aggravated frown.

"You guys seemed to be going strong." Kagome put a bookmark in the binder and gave her friend some undivided attention.

"We are it's just, he can take things too far..." Sango's eyebrows pulled together remembering the incident.  
She crossed her arms. "I just need some time away from him."

"Hm, well we could do something. The shop is closing in about twenty minutes. But I have to make sure Rin's ok."

Sango sighed. "I don't want you to go out of your way. It's my problem."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "My problems are your problems and vice versa. Just take my generosity."

"No, no. I'll have to return it."

"Nope, I didn't give you a receipt and the Kagome Gift Store does not do exchanges."

The brunette acted exhausted but the edges of her mouth twitched with a smirk. "Fine. But don't complain later on."

"So what should we do?"

"Let's go see a movie. That new romance is out, we'll do a Girl's Night."

"Blah. Women and their chick flicks," Inuyasha walked out to the front carrying some small orange clay pots. He set them down with a quiet tap. "Every time you guys watch one, there's tears and tissues everywhere. I can never tell whether ya enjoyed the movie or not."

Both females rolled their eyes.

"Let's invite Kikyo and Ayame then," Sango smirked mischievously in Inuyasha's direction.

Inuyasha grinned and crossed his arms. "Kikyo's not going. She isn't one for sappy and cheap romance movies."

"Worried she'll see how a real man should act and dump you?" Sango teased.

He growled. "Don't you have a boyfriend to nag at?"

Sango slammed her fist down. "It's not nagging, I'm simply explaining what he does is wrong."

"I'll believe that when your resting bitch face disappears." He chuckled to himself. "Sorry, that's unfair to ask of something so impossible."

Kagome was about to shove some tulips in both of their mouths when the bell to the front door ringed.

"Welcome to Blooming, how can I help you?"

The tall woman walked to the counter with long delicate steps.

"I'm here to speak with Inuyasha." Kikyo responded in a polite, but monotone, voice. "If that is alright with you."

Like I could say no... she thought.

With her mostly expressionless face and overly polite speech, it was hard to tell what she was thinking or how she would react. Which, in Kagome's opinion, was dangerous. Good thing they were friends.

"Sure," Kagome smiled.

Sango slung an arm around the taller women's shoulders, ignoring the sharp gaze she received from Kikyo. "Tonight, we're doing a Girl's Night, going to see that new romance that just came out. We'd like to invite you to come but according to your keeper-I mean Inuyasha, you can't go. Something about it being too feminine for you." She sighed. "Since he knows what's best For you, I guess we can count you out huh?"

"Now wait a damn minute!" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome glared at him. "No swearing in the store please."

Kikyo turned her cold stare on Inuyasha. "I accept your invitation. Possibly I can learn how to be more feminine through example. Inuyasha, I will need to cancel our dinner plans."

"Kikyo that's not what-"

"Alright!" Sango interrupted him. "Three down and one to go. We'll see you at six. I'll call Ayame."

With that Sango left with a wave, tugging Kikyo along with her.

Kagome sighed at her best friend, who was left gaping at the door. "Honestly, you should know not to provoke her when she's upset. Sango get's spiteful."

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull. "Miroku needs to man up and tame the shrew."

"Big talk from the guy not getting laid tonight," Kagome scoffed.

...  
A/N: oh silly banter. Love it :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

...

Second Month

...

Sesshoumaru laid back on the large King sized bed. As always, the hotel rented out by his assistant Jaken, was very elite and agreeable. Still, he would rather be home in his own bed...closer to his mate...

He grit his teeth. Even though it was normal to yearn for her company, this feeling was more needy and concentrated. It annoyed Sesshoumaru to no end.

Getting off the bed, he started to strip to take a shower.

As he discarded his boxers and turned on the water he was hit with a sense of worry and dread. He assessed the room and surrounding area. For himself he could sense no immediate danger and the feeling disappeared quickly. He waited a moment.

Nothing.

He stepped into the shower, whatever the threat had been was gone. He chopped it up to his rampant emotions from the pregnancy. Tomorrow he would close the deal and fly home in the afternoon. He should be calmer being closer to her.

Succeeding in cleaning himself thoroughly he grabbed a towel and headed back into the room. The view from his suite was expansive, and showed the highlights of the city. Sesshoumaru did not appreciate it as much as Kagome or Rin would. Pressing there faces and hands against the clean shining glass windows.

He smirked and retrieved his night clothes. Checking the time, it was still too early in the evening to give Kagome a call. Right now Rin and her would be having dinner. Picking up his cell phone he dialed Inuyasha's number. He needed to speak with him about the shop and as a bonus would ask him about her condition.

"Ya?" His half brother answered curtly.

"I have been meaning to speak with you about the flower shop."

"What about it?"

"Once Kagome is further into her pregnancy she will not be working as frequently. You will need to hire extra help."

Inuyasha snorted. "Let me guess, Kagome doesn't know about your plan yet, right?"

"When the time comes I will inform her."

"Yeah, good luck with that," he scoffed sarcastically. "But, I agree. Eh, saying that puts a bad taste in my mouth. I'll keep it in mind."

Sesshoumaru adjusted the phone in is hand as he looked through his brief case. "I appreciate your willingness to help. How is Kagome's current condition?"

"Hm? Oh, she's fine. Even went out tonight."

He paused. "Out where?"

"On a Girl's Night. With Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame."

His body relaxed slightly. She was with other people.

"Hn. Let me know if her condition deteriorates before my arrival."

"Yeah yeah. If you're going to be this annoying you should just stay home to begin with."

"Your input is unnecessary pup."

"Whatever, you're the one on the short leash."

There was a beep from the phone as Inuyasha hung up. Sesshoumaru would need to remind Inuyasha of his place upon his return. Some competitive sparring would set him straight.

He sat down at the desk provided in the hotel and looked over the paperwork for tomorrow. In the middle of reading a sentence, he felt a wave of sadness and distress wash over him. So strong that he was physically moved to stand up. There was a sensation as if he was choking. He rubbed around his neck with his hand and felt no blockage. He could swallow fine.

He waited, expecting the feeling to fade. However, it lingered and the feeling was almost as if he needed to cry.

Kagome. It must be coming from her, he decided.

Grabbing for his cell phone, he quickly dialed her number from memory. The ringing was causing more suspense as he waited to speak with his mate.

"H-Hello?" a hiccuping Kagome answered.

"What's wrong? Are you in danger?" He forced his voice to stay calm but his mind was running frantic.

"The boy died, and he kissed his horse before going to the hospital. Then the guy kicked the bad guy and, and-"

Her voice faded and was replaced by a rustling sound.

"Kagome?" he snapped into the phone. She wasn't making any sense. Surely if there was trouble her powers would work. The other three females could at least defend themselves from what he had witnessed.

"Hello?" It was another female's voice.

He identified it immediately. "Ayame?"

"Hey Sesshoumaru, yup its me."

"What is going on?" he growled into the phone.

"Well we went to this movie together and it had a rather sad ending. I think Kagome's emotions are just being intensified by the hormones from the pregnancy."

A movie? All that emotion from watching a damned movie.

"You must have felt her feelings right? Like I thought, you guys are like soul mates." The wolf demon giggled.

He sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand of his face in exhaustion. "Put Kagome back on the phone."

"Sure, one moment."

There was more rustling as the phone was handed off.

"Hello?" she answered sadly.

He had been prepared to yell and scold her for being so irrational. The tone in her voice however, took away any energy he had for it. "I will be home tomorrow as soon as possible. Please try to calm down in the mean time."

"It was just so sad..."

"It was a fictional movie," he stated calmly.

"I know..." she mumbled sheepishly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Good night."

"Night! Sleep well!" she signed off in a more cheerful tone.

He hung up the call and ran a hand through his hair. This was only the second month, things would only get worse as she progressed. This pregnancy would either make or break Sesshoumaru Taisho.

...

A/N: Awww :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

...

Second Month

...

Kagome bounced her leg up and down. Waiting was so nerve racking. She jumped when a hand rested on her thigh.

"It will be fine," her husband assured.

She wasn't so sure about that.

A nurse came through the door. "Kagome?"

Upon hearing her name she jumped up. "Yes."

"Follow me please," the nurse led the couple down a hallway and to a weight scale. Kagome took her shoes off and stepped on. From weighing herself she noticed she had gained a little weight but her clothes still fit fine.

The nurse wrote down her weight and height on the clip board and then put them into a check up room.

"Someone will be with you in a moment." With that the nurse left.

Kagome sighed. More waiting.

From what she had been reading, all her symptoms had been on cue within the eight week mark of pregnancy.

The door opened again, and a middle aged woman with her hair in a long pony tail came in. "Kagome?"

She jumped up. "Yes, that's me."

The nurse smiled kindly. "If you could take a seat we'll be doing a regular check up ok?"

Kagome nodded and took a seat on an elevated leather chair with thin paper laid on it. The nurse took her blood pressure, listened to her heart, asked about any pre-existing conditions, and the usual aspects of a check up.

"Alright, everything looks good. You're very healthy Kagome. The doctor will be in soon."

Kagome reach over to take Sesshoumaru's hand. "I'm healthy, that's good."

He kissed her hand. "Calm down mate. We already knew that."

She put a hand on her stomache. They had already met with their pack doctor to make sure she was healthy and for a background check on both families. Now they were here to see the doctor Ayame had recommended.

"You're very calm about this," Kagome eyes him carefully.

He smirked. "Do you expect anything less from this Sesshoumaru?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're just happy the doctor is a woman aren't you?"

Before he could respond the doctor came into the room. She was young, right around Kagome's age, and looked human. "Hi Kagome, I'm Dr. Akimoto. So this is your first time being pregnant right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes."

"So you have never miscarried?"

"No."

"Alright..." She flipped through the papers on the counter. "So you'll be coming in every four weeks for a check u during your first and second tri-mester. After that we will see you more often. Now week ten we have scheduled for a ultra sound." The doctor handed her a piece of paper with an appointment time and instructions and took a seat across from the couple.

"If you experience any odd symptoms such as abdominal pain, vaginal bleeding or spotting, pelvic pressure, if your nausea worsens or lasts longer than usual, and anything else that seems worrying."

Kagome's leg twitched as she wanted to start bouncing it. There were so many things that could happen, so many things that could go wrong...

"If you haven't already, your diet will need to starting changing. You'll be eating more calories and vitamins such as iron. please avoid eating raw food or foods tat ave not been properly clean along with cutting down on fish that contain high traces of mercury. With this you will gain weight as you move along and feel discomforts such as lower back pain, tender breasts, constant urination..."

Kagome listened carefully. She really wished she had rough a notepad along. She peaked at Sesshoumaru to find him also listening carefully. This was his first pregnancy as well.

"...there are pamphlets in the hall you can pick up with more reading material." The doctor concluded. "Does the mom to be or father to be have any questions?"

Kagome shook her head. "You covered pretty much everything."

"Due to the nature of her pregnancy," Sesshoumaru began. "Are there additional concerns for her as a human?"

"These days, it is very common for humans and demons to have children. Normal complications apply then as well, but things such as the child moving with incredible strength can strain a weak human body." The doctor kept reading through her clipboard as she spoke.

"My only concern would be with the fact that Kagome is a miko, is that correct?"

So close now, she could see her eyes were almost purple in color, the only sign she might not be human.

"That's right." Kagome held her breath.

"There could be a chance that your powers could reject the pregnancy as the father is demon."

Kagome squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand as her chest felt tight.

"But the chance is very slim. As long as mother and baby stay healthy everything should go smoothly. Especially with such a calm and collected husband at your side." She smiled bright in encouragement.

"Right," Kagome offered smirk. It was all she could muster. They said their good bye, grabbed some pamphlets, and got in the car to go home.

The car ride was mostly silent. Kagome's mind was racing with the fact that her powers could be her own worse nightmare.

"Did...did you know?" Kagome kept her eyes on the scenery outside the car.

"No, not completely."

"What does 'not completely' mean?" she snapped. "Either you did or you didn't."

"There was suspicion if your miko powers would be an obstacle. After speaking with our doctor he confirmed that it is a rare occurrence, he has only seen it once and both mother and child lived."

Kagome's thoughts wandered to the darker corner's of her mind. "If it came down to it, you promise me-"

"I will not," Sesshoumaru interrupted firmly. "I do not expect such an occurrence to happen."

"Sesshoumaru, we have to assume all outcomes-"

The car suddenly jerked and came to a stop on the side of the street. Sesshoumaru leaned over with an icy glare set in place, closing the small space between them.

"There are many outcomes, rational or ridiculous. I have considered them all with much thought. What you want to ask of me cannot be done. A mate takes priority. Without you, there is nothing else. Understand?"

Kagome nodded as tears ran down her face.

Sesshoumaru reached over and brought her face into his chest. Kagome began to sob into his chest. Unfortunately, Kagome couldn't accept that kind of truth. In her eyes, this child would come first. Her life second. And she would make sure that was the order it was taken if it came down to it.

"I love you Sesshoumaru..." she hiccuped into his shoulder.

"Kagome," he began planting kisses over face. "My beautiful mate..." He gently drew her into a kiss to quite her hiccups. "My loving women..."

Eventually she stopped crying as they progressed. Feeling her mate's aura and love wrap around her calmed her to no end. She ran her hands through his hair trying to get closer to him. Determined to focus on Sesshoumaru, and only Sesshoumaru in this moment.

They stayed there for a little longer, in each other's embrace.

...

A/N: Update.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

...

Third Month

...

She wiped the sweat from her brow as she observed her handy work. It took some time but Kagome had finally managed to get the shop cleaned up. Golden Week was here and the area was busier as ever with tourists arriving for the holidays and nice weather. The shop was doing very good business and she thanked the heavens for Inuyasha's help. With his harsh way of speaking, everyone was always surprised to find he could speak different languages. During tourist seasons it was a relief to both the customers and herself.

Inuyasha walked out from the back of the shop. His white hair was pulled into a ponytail to keep off his neck. The light blue t-shirt with the shop's logo stuck to him from the sweat and his khaki shorts were dirtied with soil.

Kagome flashed him a smile and offered him a towel. "Thank you for your hard work today. Sorry it was just the two of us."

He took it and began to wipe at his face and arms. "It would be easier of it wasn't so freaken hot..." In an attempt to cool off he flapped his t-shirt up and down to circulate air to his upper half. In the process it showed off his sculpted stomach muscles.

"Oh." A female voice admired.

Turning around Kagome noticed two female customers fawning over Inuyasha. She often forgot how popular he was...until he opened his mouth that is.

"I'll get another fan than to get more air moving around." They couldn't turn the temperature down because of the flowers and not to mention it was expensive during spring and summer months.

As she contemplated their budget in her head a large hand fell on her shoulder. She peered over to see Inuyasha studying her with a serious expression.

"What's wrong? Do I have dirt on my face?" Kagome inquired.

Inuyasha kept her gaze before just sighing and removing his hand; choosing to instead cross his arms. "Nothing. You feel fine right?"

"Hm? Yeah, I feel pretty energized today." She held her arm up to flex.

He smirked. "Take a break muscles, I'll man the front." He walked past her and across the tiled floor to were the last two customers were.

Somehow he wasn't acting the same. She had expected him to complain more about the heat or make fun of her for the lack of obvious muscle. Well whatever was going on with him, she hoped he would talk to her about it soon.

...

A/N: Update.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

...

Third Month

...

"Ah, Sesshoumaru," Kagome moaned.

Rocking behind her he nibbled against her neck as his hand gripped her shoulder to keep her in place.

Lately he had been consumed by need. The reason was obvious of course; it was all Kagome. Her scent radiated so strongly from her with the mixture of hormones. The slightest sniff affected something deep inside him that drove him wild with desire. The idea that any other male might be near her during the day was enough to put him in a foul mood. Kagome got the brunt of his frustration of course. Once they were all alone he couldn't hold himself back and had this need to devour all of her body. Touch every inch of her soft skin.

"Hey ah Sesshoumaru..." she spoke.

He heard her voice and recognized the words but did not actually listen. Both body and mind had one goal to consider.

"You're really...aggressive," she stated out of breath.

An Inu's nose was so sensitive and her arousal was surrounding him. This was an incredible feeling.

Once they both finished they laid done in bed facing each other. In an attempt to cradle her against his chest he placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her closer. When she flinched and pain fluttered across her face for a moment he immediately opened his hand.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

Sitting up, he supported his weight on his forearm to look down at her. Scanning for any sign of abnormality in her skin. The flesh on her shoulder he just touched was a darker shade of pink.

"You were just a little rougher than usual. I think my shoulder is just going to have a small bruise. It doesn't hurt all that much."

Sesshoumaru froze in realization. How could he have been so primitive. Losing all sense of control and not even taking Kagome's body into consideration.

"You should have told me to stop," he stated.

Hell, he wasn't one hundred percent confident that would have worked.

Moving from his position he hovered over her. "This Sesshoumaru apologizes mate." He placed kisses from her breasts down to her stomach. "I'm sorry Kagome."

The worst shame washed over him. A mate took priority over all else, he had said so himself.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, ok?" He felt her nimble fingers run through his pearl colored strands of hair. "I didn't want you to stop honestly. It's not just you ya know. My libido and desire is through the roof. I just want to jump you anywhere we go."

He couldn't see her but knew she was smiling.

"Let me replace the pain." He held her leg up and planted his lips on her inner thigh. Moving up to her core.

"Ok," Kagome whispered in agreement.

For now he would do this and than later figure out how to get his craving under control.

...

A/N: Aw Sessh :/ So I hope this isn't too out of the T rating. I didn't go into detail (although I wanted too...I'll save it for my other fic 31 Day challenge). Let me know in a review of you were offended or appalled by this chapter (it won't hurt my feelings if you think so). If there are any problems I'll either change the rating or take it down. Probably the 1st one though.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

...

Third Month

...

"Welcome," Inuyasha greeted as the shop's bells jingled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The boy was just about sixteen and probably in high school. "I...um..." The kid scratched his black shaggy hair and was sporting a serious blush, "...need to buy some flowers..."

Inuyasha held in his sarcastic comment and smirked instead. "Got any type in mind?"

The kid shrugged. "They're for a girl so..."

Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance. He gave a deep sigh and took pity on the high schooler. "Tell me what she's like."

"Huh?" The young guy looked confused.

"This girl your crushing on, what is she like?" Inuyasha persisted.

He averted his eyes. "She's...bright, like really smart but funny. She's like one of the guys accept I noticed she always smiles when she looks at flowers."

"Do you know her favorite color?"

"Yellow."

Inuyasha moved away from the front desk. "Follow me." With the high schooler behind him, they walked to the third isle. "Take a look at these." He pointed to the first row of flowers.

In the corner of his eye he saw Kagome caring for the flower arrangements outside in front of the building. He wondered when his good for nothing brother was going to talk to her about taking off work.

He wasn't sure how Sesshoumaru did it. Since Kagome's pregnancy she seemed to have this overflowing happiness and what they said was a pregnancy glow. In other words she was even more attractive and was spewing out hormones. As a result, she got even more attention from humans and demons alike. As a male demon he could definitely sense it and it affected his more feral side. But she was like a sister to him and he had no attraction towards her. It all made his job more complicated as he went between working, keeping track of Kagome, and keeping his testosterone in check.

At least her mate was strong, even if it was that bastard. He needed to keep track of his own woman instead of constantly calling him for a status report.

"This one, I think she'll like this one." Inuyasha turned his attention back and saw the boy holding up a sunflower.

"Good choice kid." He patted him on the back. "Let me ring you up." The boy told him how many and he took the sunflowers in the back to wrap into a bouquet.

At the front desk he presented the bouquet of flowers consisting of five sunflowers and smaller white daisies. The boy opened his mouth but Inuyasha interrupted him.

"No extra charge, I had to get rid of some. They're tough but pretty to look at." Inuyasha smirked. "Maybe if everything goes well we'll see you again."

For the first time the boy smirked and then shook Inuyasha's hand. "Thanks man. I need all the help I can get."

"Feh, just have some confidence." Inuyasha gave back his change and watched as the kid left.

Once out the door Inuyasha's attention went back to Kagome; who was standing on the top of a large upside down clay pot on her tippy toes trying to reach the hanging plants.

What the hell?!

Inuyasha ran to the door and slammed it open. The bells made a jagged sound with the force. He immediately grabbed Kagome under her arms and lifted her off the pot and safely to the ground.

"Are you an idiot?!" He shouted at her.

Kagome stared wide eyed at him like a child.

He ran a hand over his face. Instead of yelling he spoke as serenely as possible. "You can't do things like you normally do. If you can't reach something come get me or your brother. The last resort should be standing on an unstable cracked clay pot."

She got defiant and brought her eye brows together. "It was not cracked."

He picked the pot in question up and turned it so she could look inside. Sure enough, there was a long crack along the inside.

"That's why it s a display only, remember?" he scolded.

She rubbed her neck nervously. "Ah haha, I forgot about that..." she replied.

His ears twitched but he took a deep breath. As he was constantly reminded, stress was not good during pregnancy so he had to stay calm. In a gentle matter he patted her on the head.

"What are we, kids again?" she giggled.

He stared at her smiling face and embraced her in a hug. The scent of assorted flowers and an almost honey like aroma flooded his nose. "Geez you really are dumb. We're adults now, and your a mother so you have to take care of my niece or nephew ok?"

Kagome accepted his embrace and laid her hands on his back and in a apologetic tone replied, "Alright, I understand. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Kagome, Inuyasha," came a brisk female voice.

Inuyasha pulled away to see Kikyo a few feet behind Kagome.

Shit, he thought.

"Eh, Kikyo we were-"

"He was saving me from a pot and scolding me," Kagome jumped in and greeted the other female.

Kikyo greeted Kagome politely and raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"I'll explain later," he said.

"Well I'll head back inside so you two can chat." With that Kagome went into the building and as predicted the bells jingled harmoniously with the gentle opening and closing of the door.

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. Worst case scenario Sesshoumaru could have walked up and beaten the crap out of him. Although Kikyo still might do that. He had to get his demon side in check from now on.

Kikyo walked up to him and reached her hands out. He flinched waiting for the blow. Instead, he felt her hands roaming over his hair to correctly put it into his working ponytail. "You're a good friend."

It was her way of saying she wasn't going to hit him because she understood the relationship Kagome and him shared. Not many girls would stand it.

"Came to visit me?" Inuyasha asked with a dashing smirk.

"I wanted to invite you over for dinner." She finished with his hair and retracted her hands.

He wrapped his arms around her waist affectionately. "Hm, I'm looking forward to dessert more." He rested his head against her forehead.

Even though her expression didn't change he saw the slightest pink blush across her cheeks. "Hmph. We'll see about that."

"Yeah Yeah." He retorted.

Inuyasha was happy to have his own woman by his side. With all this baby talk he had been thinking bout their own future. But even though Kikyo loved him and he loved her she would still refuse a proposal. She liked to take things slow so-at least for now-he would play by her rules.

...

Update: Inuyasha POV. Sorry if you didn't like the Inuyasha & Kikyo fluff at the end. I really do like them together regardless of the events in the series. They were originally meant to be together in my opinion. Which is why I love love love Sesshouamru and Kagome. Woo SessKag! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: RATING CHANGED TO M. See notes at bottom.

...

Third Month

...

"We need to have a talk." Sesshoumaru sat on the black leather couch next to Kagome but kept his hands to himself to avoid touching her.

He had been putting quite a bit of thought and practice into a solution for their bedroom activities and came up with a few ideas.

Kagome muted the television and turned her body slightly to face him. "Alright, about what?" she asked cautiously.

"I've been thinking of ways to better retain myself and protect you when I get...overzealous."

Her eyes furrowed. "You've been thinking abut that all week? It wasn't that big of a deal."

"It is problem," he replied tensely and the muscles in his jaw tightened. "I've withheld making love to you until this gets resolved."

Kagome's lips parted slightly as she sighed. "Well what's you plan than?"

"First, I'm going to start practicing control so in the middle of kissing you or other activities I will try to purposely try to pull away."

She was really frowning at him now. "It sounds like I'm getting screwed-metaphorically of course," she added the last part with some disdain.

"Next, we need to establish a safe word."

His mate's face distorted into a mixture of shock and amusement with eyebrows raised but a growing open mouth smirk. "A safe word? You bruised my shoulder, its not like you brought out a whip or hot wax."

Gold eyes slit into a cold glare. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

Throwing her hands in the air she exclaimed, "What do you expect? You're being irrational!"

"I am being completely completely reasonable. You are not seeing the big picture here."

Her hand covered his own. "I trust you Sesshoumaru, so I know you won't hurt me."

"But I did hurt you." Sesshoumaru stared straight ahead at the muted television even though he was aware she was watching him. "I know we have done it rough before but I could...tell. It's different now. I loose myself Kagome. I can hear and feel you clearly but I don't actually listen and perceive my strength. It makes me unstable and puts you into a danger."

"This is my first pregnancy too," her voice was gentle as she stroked his hand. "Even though I think it's ridiculous I don't want to give you more to stress about. So, if a safe word is reassuring than fine but if what you said is true than I don't think a safe word will work."

"It has to be something that could snap me out of it."

He had the idea but couldn't efficiently think of something that would bring him out of it.

"Ah, like a fruit?"

"No."

"So like an object?" He watched her strain her head to search the room. "Um, water bottle, sink, chair, or...coat rack? Man this is hard, I'm going to Google it." She brought out her phone and started typing away at the screen.

"Ok lets see. I'm going to name some out and you stop me if you think one works. Beetlejuice-don't know what that is. Foliage?"

Yeah, leaves were going to stop him.

"Fruit, already said no. Let's see...pause, a color, road cone, safe word-real creative. A name...like...Inuyasha?"

They stopped and just stared at one another in disgust. "Yeah, I'm sorry that left my mouth," Kagome shivered.

He didn't blame her, he felt nauseous himself. "Although I am one hundred percent confident that would work I would prefer anything else but that could be...a last resort."

"Liquidation."

"Liquidation?"

"Yeah it's perfect! You hate failing and worse if your business was to fail that has to have some impact."

It was a great fear for most business men and women. He tried to imagine Kagome screaming out liquidation in the middle of bed.

"It's either that or Inuyasha," she headed.

"Liquidation it is," he agreed immediately.

"I thought so. Is that it than?"

"The last resort, even after Inuyasha, is using your miko powers. I will not allow it to go that far but back up plans are always necessary."

It was still not established ho her powers would effect her pregnancy so using them was off limits because of the potential harm. He would rather not touch her at all for the remaining months than force her to use them.

"So now that we have chatted and planned, how about some of that stop and go practice?" she smirked mischievously.

"You're really an enabler," he stated as he leaned over to cup her face.

"Shut up and kiss me already."

...

AN: So to begin I'm changing the rating to M, in addition you may see more sexual scenes to accompany the rating. Or more suggestive fluff but please be warned!

Also, I know what Beetlejuice is btw but i doubt a lot of people know in Japan? However I could be wrong, making assumptions is a bad habit of mine lol

Did I surprise anyone? Or did you see that coming?

Thanks for reading either way ;P


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

...

Third Month

...

It was dark but not in a frightening way. It was more like that concept that there was an absence of light. She couldn't see herself nor her surroundings and when she moved her legs to walk they just moved in place. Strange, the air felt thicker and somehow slowed her movements.

She was suspended in darkness. What was up and what was down? Left and right? She started moving her limbs in smooth movements to see if she could get anywhere. As her eyes moved around she finally saw it, a speck of light. With a goal in mind she started to move towards it and eventually burst to the surface. Her clothes stuck to her skin and that thickened air sloshed against her.

Water? She was in the water. With one mystery solved came another as she didn't see a light and was still staring into an abyss. No moon, no sun, and no sky to identify. Kagome stopped moving her legs to see if she would sink but her body stayed buoyant; trapped between water and air.

Then it was back, a dot of yellow light like a lantern or candle. This time she didn't have to move towards it as it was coming closer. As the distance closed the yellow light illuminated the edge of a small boat made of dark wood and the hand and arm of whoever was holding the light. She couldn't see their face because of the over sized hood they were.

"Kagome!"

That was Sango's voice.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice shouted next.

Kikyo, Rin, Miroku, her mother, souta, her father; all the voices just shouted her name as if they were worried. But she could only see the mysterious figure on the boat.

Was she lost? Had she somehow got lost and they were looking for her? She brought her hand out of the water and waved it back and forth frantically.

"I'm right here!" she yelled.

The boat was next to her in a moment and the figure got to their knees and removed the hood to reveal their identity.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru sighed in relief. His hand stretched out for her.

He was here to save her, just like always. She smiled and reached out her hand to meet him.

Her head went under the water and she kicked to get back to the surface. It was if her body had stopped floating. She tried again to reach for her husbands hand but was yet again dragged under despite her persistent kicking.

She felt it. It wrapped around her ankle with a grip she couldn't shake. Still feeling her hand above the surface she still felt hope and continued to fight but the force dragging her down was too strong. Back down into the darkness she went and she found it so cruel to still be able to see the dot of light. The water she had been fine in was now causing anxiety and she felt suffocated like being in an extremely small space. She could breathe but it didn't make sense this feeling.

Once more she glanced up and she had sunk so far there was no more light. No Sesshoumaru.

A new light emerged a few feet in front of her, only distorted slightly from the water.

She mouthed her mates name in question. As the light came toward her a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Dark hair emerged that was not hers. Light reflected in eyes glowing like embers that belonged to no family, no friend, no acquaintance of hers. The face of this man was brought into view and with a sly smirk he whispered her name.

Filled with disgust she dare not call his name in return. She fought to get away but he moved closer and closer. She opened her mouth to scream but the water filed her lungs now. She was drowning in her fear all why he watched with such malicious triumph.

Kagome's eyes burst open and she sat upright. The nightmare had been so real. She still felt as if someone was holding her wrist. She tried pull the hand in question to her chest but was met with resistance. When she realized their was a much larger hand gripping her wrist she screamed. This time nothing would stop her from as she screamed out her fear and distress.

"Kagome!" The deep voice cut through her outburst and another hand grabbed her face. "It's me!"

Sesshoumaru was inches away holding her wrist and face.

Her breath came in shallow spurts as she tried to calm down.

"It was a nightmare. I couldn't wake you," he tried to explain. she watched as his eyes searched her face and tried to gauge if she was really awake her not. Kagome couldn't tell herself.

She glanced around and found that his bedside lamp illuminated their bedroom. No water. But she still felt something wet on her thigh. She brushed her hand across and brought it into the light.

The liquid was worse than her nightmare.

"Blood," she gasped. The air left her lungs. She couldn't stop staring at her crimson coated finger tips even when she told him. "Sesshoumaru I'm bleeding."

...

"The baby is healthy, you have not miscarried. In the first trimester bleeding can sometimes happen but we're glad you came in."

The baby was fine. The baby was fine, she repeated like a mantra in her mind. Her main priority was safe and sound.

"Um, doctor. Before I woke up and noticed the blood I had this dream of being surrounded by water, is that...normal?"

He rubbed at his salt and pepper colored beard. "Well there is certainly nothing strange about it. As your body produces more chemicals it is said this could cause more detailed dreams alluding to the pregnancy. I've had patients tell me they have dreams of everything from giving birth to seeing their children grown with names, and even water themed dreams. Nothing you should be concerned about.

Kagome nodded and thanked him. She didn't remember the whole dream. She was in this dark body of water and something was dragging her down and than she was living a nightmare when she noticed the blood. It wasn't a lot but enough to make her heart stop and her brain panic. According to her reading material women were most likely to miscarry during their first trimester...

Her hand, which had been glued to her stomach through this whole ordeal, rubbed circles around her growing womb. Maybe it was for the best she had forgotten the dream or nightmare...whatever it was.

She glanced at Sesshoumaru sitting in a chair with a fully awake Rin next to him. She was busy gathering all the information she could on the room and her face scrunched up in confusion when taking in unknown words. though in contrast, he looked drained of energy. He had been the reliable and sensible one as always. While she could only sit in their bed in shock, he had gathered Rin into the car and helped her down next and then drove to the hospital. It had been quite a night for all three of them.

"If you still have concerns we can keep you for observation but you are free to go back home and get some must needed rest."

Sesshoumaru met her eyes and waited for her decision.

She conjured up a small smile for him. "Home sounds perfect."

He nodded and got up to shake the doctors hand and say some parting words. Afterwards he helped her collect her things they left the hospital in silence. When they finally arrived home all Kagome wanted to do was sleep, even though the sun would be rising in about an hour.

Sesshoumaru put Rin back to bed in her room where she would probably play on her own for awhile. He then came to settle down next to her. He brought her into his chest and stroked her hair tenderly.

"I guess the baby will be a troublemaker," she mused sleepily and stared into his handsome features.

"Hm," the corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

"I hope if I ever get pregnant again it will go smoother than this," she whispered with eyes closing.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond but kissed her forehead good night.

...

A/N: For those who are confused: yes, that was Naraku in her dream, i really didn't want to mention his name in the actual story. Sorry to make you guys worry :( Quick update though right?

I don't expect forgiveness anytime soon XD


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

...

Fourth Month

...

She didn't understand but she didn't want to ask either. She thought this was supposed to be a good thing but there seemed to be more trouble than before. First Kagome was getting sick in the morning, next she had to go to the hospital, and then she was getting bigger.

Was this all really good?

But she didn't want to ask; she couldn't ask such a thing because Kagome and Sesshoumaru still seemed happy. If they were happy than she would be happy too, at least that's what Rin told herself... Even if she had all these questions.

The front door turned and Rin turned away from her school work to see Kagome coming in with Sesshoumaru right behind. She reminded herself that there was plenty of good. Sesshoumaru came home earlier than ever now.

Rin jumped from the black leather couch and ran towards Kagome for their normal greeting. "Welcome home!" Her arms were wide open as she bumped into her for a hug. Although something went wrong today. Kagome tilted back abnormally far and there was another thud as Sesshoumaru caught her by the shoulders from behind.

"Rin," he snapped with sharp eyes staring down at her.

With wide eyes she stepped away from Kagome.

His expression softened as he addressed her a second time. "Please be more careful."

She didn't understand what she had done wrong. She had done this everyday since Kagome visited them regularly. Why was it a problem now?

Kagome kneeled down. She always got to eye level with Rin when she had something meaningful to say to her. She enveloped the girl in a hug. "I've just been dizzy today. It will happen sometimes while I'm pregnant." She pulled away but held her small hands. "No biggie ok?"

Oh, that's why. Rin was reminded again.

She nodded and pretended that it all made sense. "Sorry..." She gave a bright smile. "I'll help you with dinner!"

Instead of agreeing immediately, Kagome paused and than opened her mouth to reply.

"Kagome is going to lay down," Sesshoumaru answered and looked down on the two. "I'll be cooking dinner tonight,"

"Oh, ok." Rin tried not to sound disappointed.

"You may help me instead Rin," Sesshoumaru continued.

She smiled up at him and he returned her expression with a small smile of his own. It had been awhile since she had gotten to cook with him but there was still this nagging feeling.

"I'll see you for dinner," Kagome brought her lips to Rin's forehead before reaching up for Sesshoumaru's hand. Rin watched as he led Kagome by the waist to their room.

She stood by the door by herself and waited for Sesshoumaru to come back.

The baby was a good thing...right?

...

A/N: I hate writing about a sad Rin :(


End file.
